Characters
Main characters: Kyoko Suomi / Time Stranger Kyoko is the first Princess of Earth Nation and, at the beginning of the story, is seen as selfish, spoiled and lazy. Not to say Kyoko doesn't have any redeeming qualities such as being empathetic and usually puts other peoples' lives before her own. As the story proceeds, Kyoko learns different lessons and becomes a better person. Gradually, Kyoko realizes she's in love with Sakataki. At the end of the manga, she gets engaged to him. Kyoko's goal is to find the twelve God Stones and the Telepaths that can use them so they can move the giant clock that supposedly keeps her younger twin sister, Ui, asleep and she can hand over her princess duties to her and Kyoko can live her life freely. It is later revealed that Kyoko had known since she was about ten years old that she wasn't biologically part of the Royal family and the real reason she wants to hand over her duties as a princess to Ui is because she believes they are rightfully hers. What Kyoko didn't know was that her body was actually Ui's in the first place and that when the clock was moved it wouldn't just awaken Ui it would force Ui's soul back into her body, in turn pushing Kyoko's soul out. Kyoko had been told by The King that he had found her on the day Ui was born and secretly adopted her into the Royal family without anyone's knowledge when she was a baby. At the end, when she returns to Earth, she takes over the body of The King's deceased wife. Kyoko wields The Time Scorpion Cane, which is the form her God Stone, the Time-Space Stone, took when it reacted to her nobility. It is a non-offensive type of tool that she uses to go back in time and stop time for short periods of time. It's powers are; Time Halt: Allows Kyoko to stop time for short instances. Time Slip: Allows Kyoko to travel to any period in time, past-wise. Time Return Excellent: Allows Kyoko to banish people into the time frame they came from. Sakataki Jin / Crystal Stranger Sakataki is a serious, straitlaced 17-year-old who only wants Kyoko to stop living on a whim and start acting more mature. He is one of Kyoko's bodyguards and rarely smiles, which is understandable considering his past. Sakataki is a Prince of the dragon kirito and would have been the next Chief had it not been for the fact that the Ryuuzoku (dragon kirito) had been wiped out when he was five, despite that the Ryuuzoku were know widely for their exceptional skills in combat. Sakataki doesn't get most jokes and he can't spot sarcasm. Sakataki is the telepath that can use the Crystal God Stone and with it he can manipulate crystal. His powers as The Crystal Stranger are; Sakataki Crystal Sword: Allows Sakataki to repeatedly impale enemies with massive sharp crystals that he can form anywhere. Hizuki Jin / Ice Stranger Hizuki is a very mysterious man that does things his way and at his own pace. He enjoys a good joke and is seen joking with Kyoko on a few occasions. Hizuki smiles most of the time even in situations of danger or peril which only thickens the amount of mystery around him. He admits he's in love with Kyoko and after he was caught by his brother, Sakataki, kissing her while she was asleep and was jailed, Sakataki reveals that Hizuki had been found by their late father and because of this, Sakataki was treated better than Hizuki. Later on, it is revealed that Hizuki is a Mazoku (Demon kirito: mix of Human and demon DNA, immortal to all weapons except for the cursed sword, Li Nite) and was also the one who destroyed the Ryuuzoku village out of spite. He claims that it was not Sakataki who was saved that day, but him (referring to how Sakataki still called Hizuki "Brother" even though everyone knew that Hizuki was an outcast) and because of this belief, Hizuki tried to get Sakataki to kill him until Sakataki revealed that he knew Hizuki destroyed the village from the beginning. His God Stone is, Ironically, the cursed mazoku slaying sword, Li Nite. His powers as the Ice Stranger are unknown. Palace Household Ui Suomi Ui is Kyoko's younger twin sister and is asleep for most of the series. When she's awake she doesn't smile, is somewhat detail oriented, blunt, and likes food. After Sakataki and Kyoko are engaged, Ui asks to be engaged to Hizuki. She apparently loves him, and dreams of him kissing her, which isn't exactly her fault... King Chikyu The King of Earth Nation, he cares deeply for Kyoko even though he knows she's going to leave someday. His wife, Kiyu, died 16 years ago after giving birth to Ui. Kyoko takes over Kiyu's body after returning to Earth. Chocola Chocola is The King's android. She considers herself The King's lover and sometimes goes over to Kyoko's school to deliver his messages. She runs on chocolate and likes to play. Cane-chon Time Scorpion Cane Kyoko's guide through her adventure and is later revealed to be her real father, Chronos; God of Time. He tries to seem enigmatic but Kyoko and her friends tend to bring out the worst in him. Priest He is the one that told Kyoko about how to wake up Princess Ui, although he was and is rather uninformed. Strangers Karen Momoto / Flower Stranger ''' A pink-haired Kirito (a new species of human made from human DNA combined with animal or plant DNA). She has a phobia of boys-she will cry or break into a rash if one touches her. She fell in love with a collector when he didn't cause her symptoms to appear, and agreed to stay with him and look after his flower garden. However, she found out he planned to sell her, but she stayed around because she hoped that he would love her so much he wouldn't be able to sell her when the time came. His actions towards her gave her the courage to love, and she hopes to do so again, even if her symptoms do appear, as she wants to love someone so much the pain will disappear. At the end, she is in love with Toba. Her powers as the Flower Stranger are; Karen Flower Carolina: Creates a huge pile of flowers useful for blockades. '''Sarai Onishi Thunder Stranger The younger brother of Widoshiku. He is in love with Mizuno. He loves her so much, he is willing to save her even when she doesn't want to be saved. His powers as the Thunder Stranger are; Falling Thunder Deathbed: His sword becomes a lightning conductor and shoots lightning. Mizuno Souba / Aqua Stranger The younger sister of Ginga Souba. She can turn into a mermaid. She is in love with her brother. She is so madly in love with him, she rejects Sarai's frequent declarations of love for her. She relies on the imprisoned mermaid Lartuone for advice, but when she hands over the Thunder Stone (which she stole), she discovers Lartuone has been deceiving her so she can get the Thunder Stone, which she needs to activate the shell she stole from the leader of the Sakanazoku clan. When Lartuone is defeated, and she travels back in time to retrieve the shell, she realises she has been running away from everything. She thanks Sarai for saving her by kissing him, but warns him not to let it go to his head. Her powers as the Aqua Stranger are; Mizuno Aqua Mermaid: Restores the ocean. Youju Samidori/Leaf Stranger Fuuma Chiryoku/Wind Stranger Toba Sarashi/Bird Stranger He is in love with Karen. Rin Homura / Fire Stranger Setsuna Shiraki/ Snow Stranger Yami Rikoku/ Dark Stranger Smashers Gang Widoshiko or Witzig in the English version Is the leader of The Smashers gang and claims to have 285 girlfriends and 45 younger brothers. When he first appears with his gang he causes trouble at Kyoko's school and causes her to reveal her identity as the Princess. His personality is humorous but he plays a seemingly small but significant role as the guy who reveals secrets. Because his clan forcibly removed the Seals from the Aqua and Thunder God Stones, he and his brother are cursed to die when a bruise around their foreheads connects together. He left with Ginga to find a cure. His younger brother is Sarai (Thunder Stranger). Ginga Souba Is the second in command for The Smashers gang and comes across as a serious guy. He is Widoshiku's best friend and follows him almost everywhere. Even when Ginga isn't with Widoshiku, he can still hear if people are talking about him and, if he's in trouble, can be at his side in an instant. He left his clan to follow Widoshiku when he goes off to look for a cure for the God Stone disease. he is Mizuno's older brother. Other Chronos Is the God of Time and Kyoko's real Father. When Kyoko was born he convinced The King of Earth Nation to let Kyoko use Ui's body for 16 years so she could survive. He's fairly lonely without Kyoko around, but he willingly gives her up so she can be with Sakataki. She is still in contact with him.